The Lost Dragon
by LaerysTargaryen
Summary: About Rhaellia Targaryen


The Lost Dragon

Two years after Daenerys reclaimed the Iron Throne and married Jorah the Andal now Lord of House Mormont. She gave birth to handsome son Prince Rhaegor and after a year she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. With silver hair and amethyst eyes, Princess Rhaellia and Prince Rhaegor looks exactly like their mother. The kingdom is now peaceful but one night a tragedy happened. The beautiful princess of was kidnapped. With Daenerys, distraught and unable to rule her nephew the Hand of Queen Jon Snow or now called Jaeherys Targaryen who was legitimized by Daenerys is now ruling the kingdom in her stead.

16 years later

"Hey Luna, come here" Luna's uncle Heymond motioned her to come forward.

Luna a young woman of 18 with blonde hair and odd colored eyes shunned by her co villagers, a village of people with dark hair and dark colored eyes. Her uncle smirk while his eyes is roaming and checking out Luna's body. She squirmed under his gaze and subtly put her arm around her chest where her uncle's eyes linger. "Bring me my wine girl" she nodded meekly and ran to the cellar to get her uncle's prized wine. As she opened the old wooden doors towards the wine cellar, the strong smell of the wines wafted all around her. Dust clouds floated against the light of the early afternoon sun that made the young maiden sneeze, her footsteps were muffled by the dirt and dust on the floor. She then returned to the room where her uncle and his friends are staying a room full of his Uncles prize possessions from the gleaming armors from other continents to long swords who seemed to vibrate when touched. While serving wine, she felt a hand touch her bum she looked behind her only to see her uncle smirking. Heat crept her face and she felt the need to shout and make her Uncle stop but she could not protest after all it was her uncle who brought her up, his brother found her in the woods as a one year old babe and brought her to the house. Her Uncle Halliwell now dead because of a wolf attack raised her as a refined lady but when he died when she was 13 his brother Heymond took custody of her. She bowed lowly before she exited the room. Luna then returned to her room where she can freely sing and paint. As she entered her room she released a long-held breath. She sighed and looked at her paintings. A dragon of majestic size with scales black as night and numerous scars. The other painting was a dragon of cream color smaller than the black one but equally fierce and the last dragon the emerald color one, she always liked the green dragon, the small but limber one. Another painting was a big wolf with white fur and red eyes beside a man with curly hair and pale skin and then she looked at the last painting. A woman with blonde hair almost the same color of her hair and violet eyes. The woman was ethereally beautiful she always dreamed of the blonde hair woman, in her dreams the woman was smiling and singing a song. There's also a dream about a boy who looks like her. In her dreams, everyone calls her Rhaellia.

Luna sighed sadly, she wished that her dreams are reality and her reality are her dreams. She sighed again and picked up her beat up harp and she began to sing.  
~A raven flies from the north to the sea, a dragon whispers her name in the east a watc- her song is interrupted by a scream she hastily put down her harp and ran towards the source of the scream. She almost tumbled at the old wooden stairs who creaks when someone steps on it. She arrived at the garden where a man dressed in rags and dirty is standing in the middle with her uncle's wife in tow and holding a broad sword. She looked at them curiously as her uncle appeared and approached the duo. The man's eyes are bloodshot and he looked like a man ready to kill anybody who stands in his way when her uncle was near enough the man raised his sword and slashed her uncle throat, blood gushed out of Uncle Heymonds. Her eyes widen and a scream erupted from her throat. The man slit her Aunt's throat too before he walks towards a shaking Luna, her Uncle's friend poured out from the room and immediately attacked the man and one by one they drop. Dead bathing in their own blood.

The man approached her, his hooded eyes looked at her. He gently caressed her face and she shut her eyes. She was going to die, the man lowered his sword and grabbed Luna by the waist before whispering. "Found you" then she fainted.

Warm, that was the first thing that Luna felt. Warm hands caressing her hair. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde woman, smiling at her. Her beautiful face adorned with a scar permanently closing her left eye but nonetheless she is still beautiful. The most noticeable thing about the woman is her necklace. A lion embellished necklace. The woman smiled at help her sit down.  
"I take it that you've slept well?" she asked and Luna nodded. Who is she? She is not the woman in my dreams, the woman in her dreams has blonde locks which is lighter than the woman in front of her. The woman offered her a cup of tea and she accepts it. "You must be wondering who I am?" She asked. She looked at her straight in the eye. "My name is Cersei Lannister and I am your mother." Luna almost dropped her cup but Cersei caught it. "H-how did that happen?" Luna asked clearly distressed. Cersei smiled sadly. "You were just a babe when the Targaryen's banner men kidnapped you. They brought you to Dorne, the place where you grew up. We were losing hope in finding you darling." Cersei stroked her cheek. "But then Lord Baelish's men found an information about a certain blonde hair girl and that moment, I knew it was you and here you are infront of me and I will never let you go. Ever again" Luna might have imagined it but Cersei's face darkened for a second but she shrugged it away. "What's your name now darling?" Cersei asked. Luna fiddled with her fingers before answering. "My name is Luna of House Timberdoll." She said while looking down. Cersei held her chin up. "Then you must use your real name, you are Myrcella of House Lannister and you are my daughter." She smiled and kissed Luna's forehead. The door opened revealing a man with a monstrous height. He is clad in a golden armor with a red cape. He nodded and Cersei smiled. "Well I have to leave now my daughter, I still have something to do. You can roam around the castle and when you need me I'll be in the library. Just don't go now because I have an important meeting" Cersei then stood up and brushed her dress then she threw Luna a final glance before closing the door. Something in her gut tells her that this is not correct and that Cersei is just fooling him. After a few seconds, Luna decided to follow Cersei towards the library as she follow the hallway filled with knight armors and golden lion statues she then heard muffled voices. "the Targaryen princess is now in our clutch, we shall deliver her to her mother but not her daughter but as a girl who shall kill Daenerys but when she refused we will kill her" she heard Cersei. Gasping she ran, ran outside the courtyard where dozens of guards saw her running. Her legs ache and breaths short. She needs to go away from this place and as she turned on a bright corner she sucks her breath. Why is she in this place? A desolate and deserted place full of snow. Where am I? she thought then she saw a silhouette walking. She ran to the silhouette but a stopped in mid way when she saw that it was a walking corpse. A corpse who held Cersei' severed head. She turned away and ran, the corpse eyes burning through her mind. She ran until she was pushed against a boulder by something. She looked around the place was so noisy, kids running with collars, women with collars and men with collars. She looked at her own neck and saw a collar. She grabbed a shard of glass who just appeared from out of nowhere and she snapped the collar. She ran guards following her. She heard howls. She stopped on her tracks when she saw headless men walking towards her she ran to the opposite direction where Cersei, who is carrying her own head walking towards her smiling. She closed her eyes. This is the end. She will die.

She opened her eyes and she looked around the unfamiliar place. Where is she. The door opened a revealed a woman.

Her mother Daenerys.

She ran to her and hugged her.

"Mother!" Dany hugged her daughter.

Luna wept silently but went still when she hears her uncle's voice.  
"This is an eternal dream child" she screamed.

A news broke out of the village, the young lady of House Timberdoll along with the whole house are massacred.


End file.
